esimfandomcom-20200223-history
FarsenFSD
Overview of FarsenFSD https://suna.e-sim.org/profile.html?id=212964FarsenFSD was a originally Portuguese , suna , oriental , secura , testura and europa player. He was born on day 398, invited by his real life friend, https://suna.e-sim.org/profile.html?id=212888HunterZ_PT. He was famous for his multies , created only for fun and he never showed much interest for gold , never had sucess in business and always focused on the political aspects of the game. He now plays under the nick of https://suna.e-sim.org/profile.html?id=371577Farsen . He is known by: FarsenFSD , SovietKing25 , Somatov , Nazdal , VeritasFortituto, VeritasSelamat , Shoko Nakagawa , Farsen and many others. Early life He,https://suna.e-sim.org/profile.html?id=212888HunterZ_PT and https://suna.e-sim.org/profile.html?id=212990Mikelmikesmile , all started on the same day. Mikelmikesmile started a newspaper famous for his short and stupid articles where Farsen initially appeared , accused of having started a revolt against the Portugal's CP at that time. Farsen joined the IRC where he learned how to play , he also joined PCP/PI and later created Frente Imperial which is the major party in Portugal at the time this article is written. He had a newspaper as stupid as mikelmikesmile's one. Famous for being a troll he also created a new slang word in the Portuguese IRC with kinioko, his confusion with the world "potato" was so strong that after several histories around "potatoes" that word was banned from the Portuguese IRC , he also created androuser2 which is the only user to be banned "forever" from the Portuguese IRC. His party: Farsen created a party with his other two friends , mikelmikesmile and HunterZ_PT. The original name came from Farsen communist inclination: PCIP : Partido Comunista Imperial Português (Imperial Communist Portuguese Party). The name fast changed and shortned (sometimes because the other members didn't like the name/ideology the name defended , sometimes because it sounded better and once by vote). He ruled over his party for about 5/4 months , rising it from the ground to a strong party. Party name and flag changes: Names and reason: PCIP to PNSIP because the word "communist" was to strong as not everyone agreed with communism in the party , Lenin and the hammer and sickle , so National Socialist sounded less extreme)Party name and flag changes PNSIP (Partido Nacional Socialista Imperialista Português / National Socialist Imperialist Portuguese Party) PNSIP to PNSIP (Partido Nacional Socialista Imperialista Português to Partido Nacional Sócio-Imperialista Português) This change was due to the previous name being too big and to connect Sócio (Socialist) with Imperialista (Imperialist) to avoid Nazi affiliation accusations (National Socialist). PNSIP to PNSI (Partido Nacional Sócio-Imperialista / National Socio-Imperialist Party) This name change followed a major flag change. The party became less socialist , Farsen had almost given up the party socialist/communist side and was exploring the nationalist , as a result a crown was added to simbolize the Portuguese Monarchy , good old times. The background was inspired by the Brazilian Imperialist flag , put with the national colours of Portugal. The name change reason was that according to Farsen putting Portuguese was not necessary. This flag was inspired by the monarchy colours , white and blue , it looks like the Finnish flag which created polemy in Portugal , the crown was recovered again and the socialist side of the party was back. Farsen created the Imperialist side of the party not based on the idea of Imperialism but yes in the idea of emperors (Imperialismo and Imperador are pretty close in the portuguese language) he wanted to be called emperor , which was never fully achieved. He started focusing on Imperialism at this time. PNSI to Partido Sócio-Imperialista (Socio-Imperialist Party) Farsen created a brand new icon for the party , much more simple. The name also became written in extense , unlike the others- He gave up on his monarchy ideals and focused on Imperialism with Socialism. This was the reason the party's name were only Socialist and Imperialist , he said that Nationalism was already in the Imperialism ideal. He removed the image background for esthetical purposes and gave up on the idea of emperors , changing the party's ideal to the Imperialism theory. Partido Sócio-Imperialista to Frente Imperial (Imperial Front) , this was his idea in order to create a more appealing name for the party , many think he dropped socialism. In fact he changed the name to Frente (Front) inspired by socialist and communist Fronts. The name was widely accepted , inside and out of the party. This last image was created by dagost , an important member of the party , still conserving the socialist side of the party. This is the Party's flag at the time, created by dagost after FarsenFSD left the party's administration to HunterZ_PT , in which the socialist side was removed and the monarchy crown was put on it's place , the colours and other minimal things were also changed. FarsenFSD strongly objected against this flag. His life now and other things Farsen was known to be always travelling across the e-sim world , was once in the government , was one of the leaders of the National Confederation of Nationalist Partys , led by the Italian Pilas96. Congressmen various times , his most famous visits and citizenships are Portugal , Russia , Spain , Japan , Taiwan , Vietnam, Mexico, Brazil and some other countrys. He created the expansion of the Frente Imperial plan and is against blades87 since the very beginning. He is also famous for his political scandals and multi rages , one of the most important leader of "Os três estúpidos" and without much friends , the majority of the old players deeply distrusts him and seek to get him out of Portugal and Politic. In his account at the moment , Farsen , he declared that he wanted to play honestly this time. Most famous multies Category:Autobiography